Big Secrets
by Ilovecookies15
Summary: Hey it's me, Max. Maximum Ride. I have a really big secret to tell you. You don't have to read this. In fact, maybe I shouldn't have written it. But now the deed is done, so you might as well know the truth. The truth about our story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-please tell me if this is too harsh on you. Romance comes later (maybe)**

**Disclaimer- I am very confused about this part, how can I not own myself! Oh well, I'll just go with the flow. I do not own MR or any other characters you may recognize. I do own the truth that will be told in this chapter.**

Hey you awesome fans! It's me, max. I have a REALLY BIG SECRET TO TELL YOU. SORRY, I LEft the caps lock on. Before I tell you my absolutely gripping secret though, I will make a promise to you that I think I will regret later. (Word to the wise: don't do this at home, kids) Well, here goes: I promise not to backspace anything I write, unless it was a typo or written really weird, in which case I have to rewrite it anyway. OK. Now.

You all know how the big hit in all your stories is me and Fang? Like, I'm all over him? (Not that way, you sexist pig) Well, big surprise, it's not true. What can I say? NOT TRUE. You all got your romantic ideas from JP's books, right? Well. I told him to do that. Before I confuse you even more, I'll just say it. I, um, like Iggy. Not Fang. There. It's out. Everyone used to know the truth about this except you, our greatest helpers! Well, though it's totally irrelevant, now you know.

It was actually quite hard to replace Iggy with Fang. JP switched their ages, for one. Also, whenever Iggy or Fang appeared in the story, JP would replace one with the other and write down what he thought they would do in that situation. Pretty hard, huh? That could be why JP missed one. Yeah, he missed one. That time when Fang (who, in the book should have been Iggy, but was Fang) thought a restaurant was Iggy's house and Ig tried to stay behind. Remember? And I, um, told him I loved him? Yeah, big one to miss. Maybe JP meant it as a hint. Oh well, I wouldn't want Iggy all over stories like Fang is. He would kill me, even if he can't read. (You know, the whole blindness thing?) In fact, Fang would probably read it out loud for him. And I would be _so_ embarrassed.

If you are confused or wondering, Fang and Iggy have the same personalities that you think they do. But Fang never got all that chatty. Ig did. I am really confused myself, actually. I feel the way about Ig that you thought I felt about Fang. Fang _is_ like my second-in-command, but Iggy is the one I always confess my feelings and thoughts to. He always seems to come up with a completely insulting, sarcastic, and silly comment. I don't know why that doesn't often seem to make me mad, but reassure me instead. The only thing is that I don't think Iggy is as sure and confident about us as Fang is in the story. And there was no 'cave kiss' as some of you like to call it. That was a figment if JP's imagination. Technically, we only brushed lips. Wow, that's an embarrassing thing to say.

This whole confession is actually making me really nervous. If Ig finds out, he'll tease me and so will Fang. I don't just means cruel little rhymes and things. Ig is pretty good at making up mean things to say. He would probably also not want his secrets told. He's a pretty secretive guy. But for crying out loud, it's not like you guys would (or even could) come and find us just to tease him.

Since I know you are probably drooling to have details on the 'cave incident', I'll tell you all about it. In the morning. (Yawn) right now it is getting dark, so I am going to put the younger set to bed. I think Ig is taking first watch, then me, then Fang. Ironically, Iggy can type. This keyboard has Braille keys. Uh-oh.

See you next chapter! (Closes computer and conks out)

**A/N-Review! Tell me if you want to know or if your heart is broken! Tell me anything!**


	2. A little help here?

Yes, this is what everyone hates. The evil author's note. Yeah. Well, all I want to know is if I should continue blabbing about my life. So if you have just read my first chapter, then please, review. The button doesn't bite! (I've seen that line so many times, I was starting to think there was a rule for it.)

Now for the details:

I love fire, so kill me in the review.Tell me if I should update or not.Give me ideas for a sticky situation. (eg. If someone I'm talking about is coming over…beat them up!)Include something random (I just love randomness)

DON'T bug me about how hot anyone is. I DON'T want to know.DON'T tell me that Nudge likes Fang. I already guessed. (Nudge just fought with me over the backspace button for about a minute. For crying out loud, it's not like it isn't obvious!)DON'T be formal in your answer. It annoys me to no end.

Now ready, set, REVIEW!!!! (another common one)


	3. Chapter 2

Author's last minute note: Thanks to **Ride on silver wings**for all those great tips. They really actually did help. Read how.

Hi! I just finally got the computer from Nudge, who was playing World of Warcraft. (note to self: never buy Nudge video games, even if she gives you Bambi eyes) A lot happened in the time I was gone. For one, I decided not to tell you all the mushy stuff between me and Ig. It's just not natural for me to tell you that kind of stuff that fast.

But I will tell you some recent happenings…

Ok, so just last morning, I got an email from a fan **Ride on silver wings** giving me a ton of advice, but the most useful piece had something to do with pink hair dye…

So. To summarize that fateful morning, Fang read my story-thing. I made Iggy go out on an errand to get water from some lake. I used words to beat Fang up. I blackmailed Fang not to tell Iggy by using his love for Nudge Yes love. You can tell it's not just a crush by watching him. Everyone knows this but Nudge, who doesn't even know if he likes her in the slightest. For crying out loud, it's so obvious!

Anyhoo, back to the story. Fang grumbled, and Iggy came back. Fang smirked at him, but Iggy didn't notice. (obviously) Throughout all this, Gazzy and Angel were trying to find out if either of them had any more powers, and found that Gazzy controls sand. Gazzy proceeded to mess up Nudge's hair. Fang stared at her hair whipping beautifully around her soft face, mouth agape. I teased him, and then is when my lovely fan's tip came into my fuzzy brain.

I invited Nudge to get her hair done, and of course Angel insisted on coming along. It might have been risky, but so worth it. I'm glad I did it. We went to the mall and got Nudge's hair cut, then the two little snitches turned on me with Bambi eyes. In the end, the three of us had new haircuts, new clothes, food in our stomachs… and a bottle of pink dye. Angel's was clothing dye, mine was hair dye, and Nudge's was food dye. We grabbed some food for the others, about five pieces of white clothing and a bottle of sleep pills then headed back out to the wilderness. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we are somewhere in the middle of Michigan. Don't ask. But one word to the wise: South is towards Mexico, not Canada.

Once again, back to the story. On the way back, we separated the food out into paper baggies. Like, one for Gazzy, one for Fang, and one for Iggy. Iggy. Darn that backspace vow! In Fang's baggie, we used up all of Nudge's food dye to make every single possible scrap of food in that baggie pink. We were laughing so hard, we ended up getting little pink sprinkles all over the inside of the baggie. This was even though Nudge didn't know why we were even doing it. I suspect that Angel did, though. She didn't seem so surprised at buying pink dye.

In case you hadn't noticed, my mind wanders almost as much as Nudge's does. Back to the story. We flew back to our camp in the woods by some lake. Gazzy and Iggy laughed at the paper baggies, and Fang had an I-know-you're-up-to-something-but-I-can't-figure-out-what-or-how-to-escape-it look on his face. I barely kept a straight face as he slowly opened his bag. His eyes widened, and widened, and widened… and he sat down with a thud. Me and Angel were by then laughing our hearts out. Angel was doing the full-on pound-your-feet-and-hands-on-the-ground-as-you-rool-around-in-glee routine. I was bending over, clutching my sides, barely able to breath, I was laughing so hard. My sides still hurt now, and it's like, afternoon of the next day. Nudge went over to him, pulled out a pink cheeseburger and handed it to him, silently shaking, a huge smile on her face. He took it, grimaced, and ate it.

I don't remember what Iggy and Gazzy were at the time, and don't really care. They came back while the pink thing was in Fang's mouth, and burst out laughing as well. Everyone but Fang slapped high fives. Don't ask me how Iggy knew where our hands were. He probably heard them or something. There's just one more amazing thing about Iggy. Damn that backspace vow. I knew I would regret it!

Anyhoo, we all did the stack and conked out. Or so Fang thought. I was taking the first watch, which was about two hours long. As soon as I was absolutely sure that Fang was asleep, (He was faking it for a while, trying to catch me. No such luck) I woke up Nudge and Ig. After telling them my plan I put it into action.

I got out the hair and clothing dye, the three new white shirts, the two new white pants, and the sleeping pills. Nudge was out shredding Fang's clothing on trees and dropping the pieces in random places. Iggy was waiting to rub pink dye into Fang's hair. Then came the tricky part. I walked _very slowly_ towards Fang, careful not to wake him. Luckily, he didn't. Until, that is, I tried to slip a sleep pill into his mouth. As the pill touched his lips, Fang's hand swung up and hit me in the stomach. Did I mention how hard his hand is? I staggered back a bit with a grunt. Iggy stood up and leaped over to me. He asked if I was OK, worry leaking through his voice. I told him yes.

Nudge arrived quietly, thank God. (If he exists. I'm still very confused about that) Fang finally fell back to sleep. I leaned over him again and, waiting until his mouth was slightly open as he breathed in, slipped in the pill. His eyes flew open, but the pill was already down his throat. Slowly, his thrashing movements became more sluggish, his eyes drooped, and he started to _snore_. I teased him about that in the morning.

Iggy gave a wolfish grin as he began to rub pink hair dye into Fang's hair. Nudge had a strange look on her face. She suddenly reached down towards Fang's troubled face and caressed his cheek. His face softened, and for the first time since that morning, he smiled. It was such a sweet moment, I felt bad, like I was intruding. Iggy started to ask what was going on, and I clamped a hand over his mouth. I could feel his breath tickling my pinky, and shivered.

However, his half-spoken words brought Nudge back to reality, and she snatched her hand away like a startled deer, blushed, and quickly went over to lay down next to Angel on the excuse that she was sleepy.

Iggy peeled my hand off his lips with a low laugh and I found myself blushing. He probably felt the heat off my face or something and smirked at me. He then proceeded to ask me what had happened, and I explained it. He gave a lopsided grin, and I noticed that he was still holding my hand. A light shiver went though my body, and he chuckled, probably guessing why. Annoyed at how arrogant he was being, I pulled my hand away and sat down nearby the cluster of sleeping bird-kids, reminding him that it was my watch. He smirked and lay down without another word. It annoys me how he can do that, tease me to no end without barely even saying a word. I'll tell you about morning in the next chapter. I promise I will! I have endless time to spend right now, so I will probably post the second chapter right after this one. See you next chapter!

(posts chapter, looks bored, begins next chapter)

**A/N – Don't forget to review, or I may have to post another note telling you to do so. Also, I give credit to those who review with more than "****Nooooooo****!!!! I ****loooove****Faaaaang****".**

**Ready, set, review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Hello again! So, now I continue the wonderful saga of Fang in Pink.

After watching Ig sleep for a while (Don't ask. He looks so much more peaceful when he sleeps…), I then proceeded to collect the white articles of clothing and the pink clothing dye. (You can probably guess where this is going…)

The pink dye had I special nozzle so you could sprinkle, drip, or pour. I set it to Sprinkle, and put pink sprinkles all over a pair of khaki cargo pants. It was so fun! Then I set it to Drip and put a huge, sloppy, pink flower on the right knee. I'm looking at it right now… but anyways; the funniest part was setting the nozzle to Pour and putting a huge pink splotch on the crotch! It ended up looking like Fang drank pink Gatorade and peed his pants! Hilarity in and of itself.

I continued to completely wreck the white clothes with pink, but the funniest by far was a white tee-shirt on the front of which I delicately wrote PINK, over and over; and on the back was the word LOVE with a heart shape as the 'O'. I am cracking up right now just thinking about it! I stuffed all these clothes into Fang's backpack, then ripped the nozzle off the dye bottle and poured it all over his backpack. The last drip I put on his nose, laughing the whole time. My hysterical giggles woke up Gazzy, but Nudge was actually uber-tired and Angel never really slept anyways.

I told Gazzy to go back to bed, then woke up Iggy for his watch. I told him what I had done to Fang. He stared, openmouthed, at me, then turned towards Fang and wondered aloud "Why the heck…" I turned a little pink myself, and lay down to sleep. The last thing I saw was Iggy shaking his head at me, a gentle smile on his lips.

When I woke up this morning, the dye in Fangs hair had taken full effect. He didn't know this, of course, so he was confusedly going around and asking everyone why they were laughing at him. None of us answered, it was just too good of a joke to waste. I could barely breathe, I was laughing so hard.

I woke up Angel and Nudge, making sure Fang was there to see Nudge wake up. He calmed down a little. Sweet! Then I informed everyone that it was bath time. This was accepted with both groans and happy squeals. I sent the boys to one place in the lake, the girls to another. I asked Gazzy to stay back, and he obeyed. I told him to steal Fang's clothes, and he got a mischievous look in his eye. I told him he was a sexist piglet, and to use any method he wanted, except voicing any of the girls. He looked only a little disappointed and repentant, laughed in glee and said OK. I shook my head and headed towards the lake.

When all of our baths were over (Angel stayed underwater THE WHOLE TIME) , I heard a roar…

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?!?!"

Fang. The three of us girls started to crack up, and I could barely get dressed, I was shaking so hard. I called Gazzy over again, and he somewhat smugly handed over Fang's black ensemble. I handed him my favorite pink-dyed shirt and a pair of completely pinkified pants. I don't get why they are called a _pair_ of pants if there is only one…English is such a weird language, if you think about it.

Anyhoo, I watched Gazzy appear at the lake's edge with the lake's edge. Fang roared again, only this time it was my name he was shouting to the world. Nudge and Angel positively _howled_ with laughter, and I fell over. I took the girls back into camp before we all died of laughter, but none of us could stop giggling. I couldn't remember the last time I had had so much fun without Erasers coming in and ruining it, and that thought sobered me up.

About half an hour ago, or 5 minutes later, Gazzy and Ig came back to camp, cracking up as well. Neither of them even knew why me and the girls did all that, but the sight and sound of him must have been pretty amusing. I asked them where Fang was, and this only raised another round of laughter. Did I ever mention how nice Iggy's laugh is? Well to put it simply, it would make any girl's heart melt like butter in the sun. Grr. I wish I hadn't written that, but Ig just laughed at something Gazzy said, so it got into my mind, and that was that.

Gazzy finally managed to gasp out that Fang was trying to wash the pink out of his hair, skin, and clothes. Iggy informed me that it wasn't working, and Fang was cussing his head off. I told Angel not to read Fang's mind and she looked a little sheepish. A little. I gave her a look, and she said OK.

I heard a twig snap, and got into a fighter's stance. I was already a little nervous from the fact that no Erasers had found us for weeks…But it was just Fang. His head poked around the edge of a tree, the rest of his body hidden. I could see pink cloth, though. In a very low voice, trying to keep his composure, he asked who did it. We all cracked up, and he angrily strode into camp, wearing the pink clothes, with pink hair and a pink dot on his nose. It was too much for me. I fell over laughing, barely able to breath and my sides hurting like hell. Angel told him to look in his backpack, well, angelically.

He gave me a wary look, took one glance at his backpack, and tackled me. I was already weak from laughter, so I figured it was pointless to fight. Besides, he looked pretty ridiculous, pink and all. He didn't really hurt me anyways. I knew he wouldn't. Since I was already on the ground, all he could do was pull my hair. I didn't care. But Iggy heard Fang tackle me.

He (meaning Iggy) shouted, then pulled Fang off me and punched him in the arm. He then proceeded to tell Fang that pink wasn't such a bad color on him. Fang growled and stalked warily towards his backpack, obviously dreading whatever was inside it.

He just opened up his backpack and pulled out the pink clothes with huge eyes. Now he is asking in a very calm voice: "Where. Are. My. Real. Clothes." Nudge giggled, blushed, and ran to hide behind my back. Angel just smiled.

Fang got a murderous look on his face, probably because Angel told him where his black clothes are. He is turning towards me (and Nudge) and asking me why. I am saying just one word. Revenge. His eyes are widening, and widening, and widening…

He just smirked. SMIRKED at me and started to turn towards a very confused Iggy, his mouth open to say something.

Grr. I just ran towards him and slapped him. Iggy heard, and wondered aloud why no one was telling him what was going on. Gazzy told him that I just slapped Fang, and poor Ig just looked even more confused.

I'm back at the computer now. (obviously)

Nudge is now talking about a mile a minute, describing everything we did to get Fang pink, in great detail. Angel is playing tag with Gazzy and Total (Total is It) and Fang is sulking and drawing shapes in the dirt, throwing me the occasional evil glance. Iggy is sitting next to me. Grr.

YO. ARE ANY OF YOU AWESOME FAN-GIRLS? IF SO… (WINK-WINK)

That was the Ig-man. Don't pay attention to what he said. He was just teasing. I hope. Good thing he can't read, the little (insert swear word of your choice). I'm glad I tricked him by turning the Caps Lock on.

Well, so ends the tale of Pink, so see you next chapter!


End file.
